


Alpha Red

by yurihentai641



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Other, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: Alpha RedBy: Yurihentai641Alpha/G!P Ruby takes Regina as a Mate Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or this idea! This belongs to Harper 2052 as it is there prompt. The only thing I own are the words that tell the story. Read and Enjoy! This contains smut/lemon! Implied Lemon/smut. Read at own discretion!





	Alpha Red

A/N: For those of you who know me I'm planning on bringing all of my stories onto AO3 before publishing my next updates. I personally find it easier to update/upload onto AO3 but I don't think I'm abandoning Fanfiction.net either so if any of you follow me there don't be worried. I'm bring over the smaller one shots first and because I'm a college student, it'll take me a few days as I don't have to time to sit down and do it all at once. If anything my goal is to have everything posted by Thursday with a new update for GGS on Friday.

Alpha/G!P Ruby takes Regina as a Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or this idea! This belongs to Harper 2052. The only thing I own are the words that tell the story. Read and Enjoy!

Ruby wasn't sure if she should be called old but then again she wasn't all that young either. Well if you wanted to go by it in human years then they'd probably refer to her as dust, ash, the stuff left after the body decomposes.

But if you were to go by wolf years they'd call her a pup and make snide comments about her still having scruff on the back of her neck. Granny had actually made a comment like that earlier today.

That didn't really matter however because no matter which species aging system you want to use the age she was currently at was old enough. That's right she had recently come into her first heat. The time in which signified for her kind that they were now ready to have pups and care for them as well. Then again it was different for everybody.

Last week she'd woken up from a very intense dream about a woman in black, with brown hair and eyes. It was so intense that she had woke up with something that had never been there before. An 8½ length penis. When she asked Granny about it the older wolf had said that she was ready to breed and had better find her mate before she went crazy.

At first, she'd been under the impression that Belle was her mate. She'd felt a strong attraction for Belle when she met her but that was probably just lust. Belle was still pure and that purity called to her wolf. Now that Belle was married however Ruby only felt friendship for her. That left her to question who the hell her mate was.

After two days of looking Granny had told her that she should look on her own time because she was missing too much work and the orders didn't place themselves. Ruby decided to agree and take a small break from the hunt.

"Hey, Ruby! Can I get two hot chocolates and one coffee over here!" Emma Swan, the Savior shouted from across the diner. She was eating with Henry and she was guessing that Regina was on her way if the coffee had anything to do with it.

"Right up Blondie" Ruby called back with a smirk as she went to get their orders. Leave it to Emma to bring her from her funk. That whole thing they say about best friends. Well, maybe it holds some truth to it. Maybe.

She had just been approaching the table when the bell chimed and the most addicting scent wafted up her nose. Stumbling she had just managed to place the drinks on the table when Emma cursed and handed Henry her phone.

"Ruby" Emma said overly sweetly as she pulled the wolf down to her to speak in her ear.

"What?" Ruby was in a daze, her eyes glossed over, and her skin flushing. That smell. God that smell.

"You remember how you told me about your new addition last week?" Emma stressed.

"What?" Ruby asked again this time confused. Nobody was staying in the inn right now, at least nobody new.

"Below the belt! Well, it's trying to greet the diner!" Emma hissed as she nodded down to Ruby waist where her penis was standing to attention.

"Shit!"

"Miss Lucas! Perhaps you'll try harder to watch your mouth in front of my son" Regina snapped as she made her presence known to the three.

"Right!" Ruby rushed out just wanting to get away from the all before the entire world was alerted to the fact that she currently had an erection.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked as he watched the waitress rush off.

"Who knows Henry, who knows" Regina sighed as she picked up her coffee.

Rushing through the kitchens Ruby made her way to her room.

"Where do you think you're going, girl!" Granny shouted after her.

"I need a minute Granny! Or Five!" she reiterated.

Slamming the door closed behind her Ruby pulled down her pants sat on the edge of the bed. She knew what to do, she'd been with men before so clearly she knew what to do. The only problem was that she'd never done this particular activity to herself.

"Fuck it" Ruby finally breathed before wrapping her fingers around the penis that was already leaking pre-cum.

She wasn't expecting the sensations that bolted through her system. It was like someone had seized her heart and sped it up. Way different from when she didn't have a penis and she needed a few moments to reach this point. She was already halfway there and she hadn't even done anything yet.

Closing her eyes, Ruby pumped her fist up and down her dick as she remembered the scent that had put her into this state. It smelled of rich coffee beans, cinnamon, and apples, most definitely the best thing she'd ever smelled.

Thrusting into her hand brown hair and brown eyes flashed behind her closed eyelids and she gasped as her hips jerked forwards emptying string after string of her cum into an old shirt that had been laying on the floor.

"God" she sighed as she fell back onto her bed breathing heavily. That was an intense orgasm.

"If you're done girl get back out here! And wash your hands!" Granny had whisper yelled to her not even a minute later that had Ruby grumbling in her head as well as blushing in her face. The one thing that sucked about having a werewolf grandmother was the fact that whenever you tried to bust a nut she heard everything.

"I'm coming" she grunted before fixing herself. Changing her underwear and fixing her hair Ruby made sure to stop in the bathroom to soak the shirt and wash her hands.

"Table seven needs refills, get to it" was all Granny said as she handed Ruby the tray with the drinks.

"Yes, Granny." Ruby sighed before rushing off with the order. Just another day at the diner.

Later on that night Ruby and Emma were at the Rabbit Hole. The day wasn't particularly hard for either one of them but there wasn't really a problem with a drink or two at night with your friends.

"So Ruby what was up with you this morning?" Emma asked just about finishing off her first beer.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked nervously. She didn't want to talk about this morning.

"With Ruby Jr. You have been lusting after me lately" Emma asked jokingly.

"You're like my sister. And years ago I was supposed to be your godmother. Incest is so not my style" Ruby snorted.

"Then what was it? A little late for morning wood" Emma stated.

"Yeah… why do you want to know?" Ruby asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Just checking on you. Can't let my sister embarrass herself in public by popping one in public now can I?"

"Yeah, that would make you a shit sister" Ruby agreed and then laughed as Emma shoved her. "Thanks for worrying"

"No problem."

"I just. I have to find my mate. I can feel her you know, but I have no clue where she is or who, all I can tell is that she's out there." Ruby grumbled.

"Don't worry. You'll find her Ruby. I know you will" Emma told her calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright then on to another topic!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed her glass. "I challenge you to a chugging contest. Whoever chugs two glasses of beer the fastest wins" Ruby declared ordering two beers for the both of them.

"You're on fuzzball" Emma accepted.

"Go!" Leroy shouted from the side of them, obviously eavesdropping. Good things about Leroy was he didn't care on what he heard.

The next morning Ruby has been put on dish duty. Granny said something about how her other waitresses needed a chance to wait the tables too. Not even ten minutes in and she found herself rushing to her room again.

"Seriously!" she hissed out in frustration. Taking the time she began pleasuring herself once again, groaning in satisfaction as she shot her load. Then she grunted in annoyance as she realized that she was going to have to clean up the mess she'd made on her floor.

"RUBY!" Granny shouted from somewhere in the diner making Ruby cringe.

"Fuck!" standing up she threw a shirt over the puddle on the floor, rushed to the bathroom to make herself presentable once again and ran back into the kitchen practically throwing her hands into the dishwater.

"Hurry up Ruby we're in a bit of a rush right now" Granny ordered and Ruby grumbled. It wasn't like they needed all these dishes washed. Granny had row upon row of clean dishes at her disposal. "And stop your complaining!" Granny snapped.

"Yes, Granny!"

It went on like this constantly for the whole week. Ruby would be working somewhere in the diner when the same delicious scent would waft up her nose and suddenly she'd be hard as a rock. It was actually starting to become a problem now.

The full moon was two days away and her lust just kept getting stronger and stronger. Halfway through the week cumming once just wasn't enough for her anymore. Of course, this annoyed Granny to no end and today was the worst day of all.

She just couldn't get off. That heavenly scent had filled the Diner and she'd rushed off to her room to let loose a load or two. She'd brought herself to the brink so many times but it was just never enough. It wouldn't happen.

It was around midnight that same day when she decided to take a walk around town. Nobody would notice her hard on, and maybe fresh cool air would do the trick in calming down.

"Granny I'm going for a walk!" Ruby called through her grandmothers' door. Rushing out of the diner she headed to the woods.

"It's pretty dark out here" Ruby muttered to herself as she stepped over a log, listening to the sounds of leaves crunching beneath her feet.

Ruby had been expecting the nocturnal animals to be out and about at this time, but that was obviously not going to happen. Not with her being in the woods, and especially not with her wolf so close to the surface. The only animals that seemed brave enough to be moving around were the ones that could fly; owls and bats mostly.

Walking along an old deer trail Ruby made her way to an open water hole. It was like something out of a fairytale which was probably true if she took herself into account. There were rocks that led to the center of the hole almost, and a cliff to jump off of. If it weren't for her nose that detected that there was no human or magical interference she would have assumed that it was man/magic made.

"Maybe I should go for a little swim? I might be able to calm down" Ruby wondered to herself as she walked closer to the pool when suddenly something caught her attention. There was this smell, not the one that smelled of coffee, apples, and cinnamon. No this was a scent that she had vowed to never come across again.

Looking down at her feet Ruby found herself caught in a great big bush of Anise. Usually, regular anise wouldn't affect her this way but regular anise doesn't even grow in Maine, but then again this was Storybrooke the town based on the unreal. The anise was magical.

Ruby couldn't find the will to stand up and walk away from the plant and so instead sat down in it letting its scent surround her.

"Hmmm."

At first, everything was fine. Until her dick started pulsing so strongly that for a moment she was worried that it was about to fall off. Arousal hit her so suddenly that she was left gasping for air as she fell back her hips rising from the ground as she humped the air.

"Shit!"

'The poor puppy' her inner wolf mocked her laughing at her cries of pleasure, though it was beginning to get a bit painful.

"Fuck off" Ruby snapped. Her wolf was annoying as hell whenever it decided to speak to her.

'Is what you're trying to do' the wolf laughed. 'You've been driving me crazy. I want to mate!' the wolf snapped at her annoyed. It had been putting up with her lust for the entire week and was beyond sexually frustrated. It was never enough and the wolf had had enough.

"Well, I don't know who our mate is!" Ruby growled as she rolled over to roll her hips against the ground. Her pants were going to be filthy but she couldn't help it.

'PATHETIC!' the wolf snapped, growling so loudly in Ruby's ear that it had broken her out of her daze for a moment. 'If you can't figure it out then I'll just do it myself'

"What?" Ruby asked before suddenly her vision changed. It was like if you were just moved from driver to passenger side. "What the hell!"

'We're in heat, it's time to mate' was all the wolf supplied before it stood up for the bush of Anise, wiped off its pants and started back towards town in a full sprint. Looking through her clouded eyes Ruby saw that they were on Mifflin street and making their way up to the biggest house there.

"What are we doing here?" Regina was going to kill her if they woke up Henry. Or worse her wolf was there to kill Regina.

"You truly are a stupid pup aren't you" the wolf growled before picking the lock with one of its claws and slipping inside the house. It was dark, or at least it probably was but they were wolves and had excellent night vision.

Ruby was shocked to find that the scent that had been driving her insane all week saturated just about every surface in the house.

"Do you see now" the wolf growled as it took them upstairs to the master bedroom. The light was on meaning that Regina was still awake. It was going on 2'oclock but then again today was Friday. Pushing the door open the wolf made its way into the room.

Regina had just been sitting up in bed reading a book when her bedroom door was pushed open. At first, she believed it to be Henry until she remembered that she'd put a charm on his door. If he were to leave his room and come in her direction past twelve o'clock she would know it. That left the question of who was in her house and opening her door.

Hearing a growl she looked up.

"What in the world!" she said in surprise as she stared at Ruby, or Ruby's wolf if the full blackness of her eyes had anything to say about that.

The wolf/Ruby simply stared at Regina. The scent in her room was drowning and causing a fog to flit through their brains. When she stood up that broke them out of it, however.

With a growl, they approached the queen trapping her the corner she'd unknowingly placed herself in when she stood up.

"Ms. Lucas what is the meaning of this!" Regina snapped not enjoying the position she'd found herself in.

"Regina, I'm of age" Ruby managed to mumble out and the wolf growled in agreement.

"What does that have to do with me?" Regina grunted. She knew the wolf was of age. The girls' magic had been dancing around all week.

"Mate" the wolf growled out. "Mine. Ours" the wolf snarled in one worded answers.

"What!"

"Love" the wolf seemed to purr before thrusting its hands up the front of Regina's shirt and placing her lips over Regina's to silence any form of complaints.

Suddenly the room was alight with purple and red magic swirling around one another pushing and pulling until the red magic swallowed the purple magic whole. Regina wasn't stupid. She knew what this meant. She and the wolf were soul mates, not she and Robin. She and the wolf were mates. The wolf was in heat. It's needed to mate. It needed its mate. It needed her.

"Ruby" Regina managed to breathe out between the woman's lips effectively pushing her off of her. "I understand. I know, but the bed would be more comfortable" she said before Ruby growled out and turned her to face the wall pressing into her.

"My mate thinks she knows best. We'll show her. Any place is a good place. We will take you anywhere, everywhere and you will love it. It matters not where we take you, you will always be satisfied and sore after we pleasure for hours on end" the wolf growled out as it peeled off Regina's shirt and pants leaving her in her underwear which consisted of a nice, purple, lacy pair of panties. And even better they were see through.

With her breasts pressed up against the cold wall Regina felt her nipple instantly harden and then she jumped as she felt a hardness press itself up against her backside.

"Ruby?"

The wolf though was entranced by the sight presented to her and inched its pants and underwear down to just below the waist before slipping its hardened length beneath the underwear groaning at the warm, soft flesh that greeted her.

Rolling her hips into the ass that was presented to her the wolf realized that her first load wouldn't be released into her mate but she couldn't find herself too upset about that. She needed release now but her mate probably wasn't wet enough to take all of her yet.

"Mate, tell us, do you like this particular pair of underwear?" she growled out into Regina's ear grunting as her thrusts became shorter and harder.

"They're my favorite" Regina moaned out enjoying the attention that she was getting. Each thrust sent her hips forwards to grind against the wall.

"Then we apologize. We shall have to buy you a new pair" the wolf told her before tightening her grip on the smaller woman.

"What?" Regina asked in confusion before she felt hot wet liquid squirt against her ass, down her legs, and on a small portion of her lower back as Ruby released string upon string of cum.

Regina didn't really mind being up against the wall, actually, it was one her most favorite positions to be taken in but she wanted at least one thing to be traditional in their mating. If there was one thing she wanted it was for her and her soul mate to share their first time in a bed. She'd have liked it even more if they'd had a date or two first but Ruby was at her limit. Even after letting loose such a large load she was still hard and throbbing against her back.

"Ruby, please. The bed" she managed to get out.

She'd have just poofed them to the bed but any use of magic and the wolf would have taken that as a direct opposition to its dominance and as much as she would love to be fucked into submission today had been a long day and she didn't think she'd be able to handle a werewolf with something to prove.

"Our mate wishes to be taken on the bed?" the wolf asked as she went about shredding Regina's underwear. They were already ruined anyways was the wolfs defense as it listened to it's more human side scold her for destroying such expensive clothes.

"Yes"

"Is there anything else our mate wishes?" the wolf asked as it carried Regina to the bed and spread open her legs. There was a small patch of black hair, neatly trimmed down there and the wolf and Ruby purred at the sight.

"You can't soul mark me" Regina added after a moment.

Ruby and the wolf whimpered in hurt. Soul marking was their way of claiming their mate. Blending their life forces and magic together to become one.

"No Ruby calm down. You can't do it today. Don't you remember tomorrow is the town meeting and I'm the mayor? But after is fine" Regina rushed off not liking the fact that she had unintentionally hurt her soul mate.

"Is that all?" the wolf asked trying to hold on to whatever patience it had left.

"Yes," Regina moaned before gasping as the wolf in one smooth motion penetrated her.

Ruby was big but it was her girth that had surprised Regina. It had hurt just a little when Ruby had thrust into her, her channel being just a bit too small to take Ruby so quickly but both were properly lubricated and soon she couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Ruby dug her claws into the mattress beneath her so as to avoid causing Regina harm. Upon entrance, her wolf decided to give the half of her control back so that they could enjoy it equally.

Regina was like nothing Ruby had ever had before. Sure Ruby had been with her fair share of women but never like this, and never had any of them had fit to her as well as Regina did. It was like she was the missing piece to Ruby's own puzzle.

She fit her snuggly, and whenever Ruby started to pull out Regina's body acted immediately trying to keep her within.

Regina had tried to wrap her arms around Ruby's back but that was unacceptable. She was the alpha in this relationship. Regina would not control this session. Grabbing Regina's hands in her own Ruby held them about her head and thrust her hips powerfully into the woman beneath her.

She was so soft, warm, and wet, and she was so responsive as she cried out at every thrust, arched at every nip to her flesh, and moaned into every kiss. Adjusting her position Ruby paused as Regina let out her loudest scream yet, arching so far off the bed that she was sure that she had run the risk of snapping her spine. Her eyes were so dilated that Ruby was actually unsure if Regina could even see her right then.

Thrusting into the same spot again Ruby was rewarded with the same reaction and quickly realized that she'd found Regina's g-spot. Picking up her pace she made sure to hit it every time she thrust into her.

Regina's body was consumed with pleasure as Ruby plowed and plundered through her, taking her, and giving to her something else in return. She could feel Ruby's thick head as it made way for the rest of her length and loved how it was the first to enter and the last to leave. On a particularly hard thrust, Regina felt her body seize as her inner walls tightened around Ruby in orgasm.

Ruby continued to thrust softly into Regina to help her through the orgasm and when she calmed down she started up her assault again. This time though Ruby was sure she would come. The sensation of Regina's wet walls constricting and massaging all around her was too much to bare and she'd been sure that she'd have let go right there.

Soon enough Ruby's thrust became untimed and uneven as she felt the swelling begin at the base of her dick it became harder and harder to move inside of Regina without slamming right back in. Finally, Ruby locked in place and just ground into the queen as she felt her orgasm burst free, and felt herself know within her.

"Shit"

Regina had just been calming down from her orgasm when Ruby had thrust particularly hard within her before locking in place. She felt what seemed to be a large ball form on Ruby's penis before she realized just what was happening. With Ruby trapped inside of her the wolf let loose throwing her into another orgasm. This time she couldn't resist and had managed to rip her arms free of the wolf and dug her nails into her back.

Breathing heavily Ruby and Regina laid against each other, trying to catch their breath. Ruby recovering first decided it'd be best to flip the two of them over so as not to have Regina in the uncomfortable position of carrying all of her weight. She made sure to maneuver them carefully, however.

When a werewolf knotted they could knot from forty-five minutes to an unlimited amount of hours. With the knot, they were able to expel three times as much semen as they could during a regular ejaculation and it also locked her in place, ensuring that none of her seed leaked out before one had a chance of reaching Regina's womb. Double shit.

Ruby then realized that her wolf had resided back into the passenger seat of her mind and control, deciding that it didn't feel like dealing with the clean-up and after effect of their mating. The bastard.

"Regina I-!" Ruby tried to say before Regina shushed her.

"Wolf. I'm tired. We will talk tomorrow and you will take responsibility." Regina told her coming to the same conclusion. Ruby had most likely broken her self-induced infidelity curse. She understood what knotting could mean but she was worn out.

"But Regina I knotted you" Ruby whispered nervously.

"Ruby, do not make me banish you to the couch before you have even gotten the chance to move in. We will talk tomorrow I promise but tonight it would seem that the big bad alpha has done her job. I'm exhausted" Regina told her and Ruby wrapped her arms around Regina. She could feel the fatigue washing off of the woman and decided to let her sleep.

"I did a good job" she couldn't help but say when she thought Regina had fallen asleep. She was rewarded with a snort mixed with a laugh.

"A very good one" Regina purred into her neck before finally falling asleep. Ruby followed soon after.


End file.
